sexeducationfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2.5
Episode 2.5 "Decisions, Decisions, Decisions" is the fifth episode of the second season of Sex Education. Synopsis Otis and Eric get away from romance and retreat to the woods with Remi. But parents aren’t perfect, as Maeve knows. Later, Ola follows her heart. Plot Ola has a dream where she starts kissing Lily. She wakes up confused. Eric, after yet another night out with Adam, is going camping with Otis and his father, Remi, although the three of them are relatively ill-equipped for the task. Jean, meanwhile, is hosting a vagina workshop that keeps getting disrupted by Jakob’s efforts to build her a pan shelf; overwhelmed by his constant presence, she confesses to him that she kissed Remi, and he leaves. Jean returns to the workshop, where one of her students is Headmaster Groff’s wife, Maureen — after Maureen confesses that she’s worried about being rusty after six years of not having sex, Jean offers to give her something to help- a vibrator. Later on Maureen rediscovers her sexuality and she tells Mr. Groff she wants a divorce. In the woods, Otis, Eric, and Remi’s camping trip hits the skids when the combination of rain, an uncooperative tent, and the contents of Remi’s flask lead to Remi literally fighting the tent, before admitting defeat and booking the three of them into a hotel. Remi gets two rooms, leaving Otis and Eric to share … while he manages to seduce the hotel clerk. Remi tells Otis that his current partner, Delilah, has left him. But Delilah calls Jean with a different story: That Remi can’t change and he cheated. Maeve is getting closer with her new neighbor, Isaac. After attending a relatively disastrous NA meeting with her mother, she and Isaac manage to connect, and Isaac and his brother, Joe, might even stop stealing their gas canisters. Otis texts her to say that the two of them can’t be friends anymore. Of course, that comes before Ola tells Otis that the two of them need to break up, because she’s more interested in Lily. After realizing that her dream about Lily probably has larger implications, Ola takes an online quiz, and based on the results she declares that she’s pansexual. She’s relatively calm about the whole thing, even laughing when Otis tells her that he loves her and she realizes that she doesn’t really love Otis after all, and while Otis is definitely upset by the breakup, she has no problem swiftly moving on to kissing Lily — who reacts to Ola’s passionate kisses by telling her that she has to “go do homework.” Cast Main *Asa Butterfield as Otis Milburn *Gillian Anderson as Dr. Jean F. Milburn *Ncuti Gatwa as Eric Effiong *Emma Mackey as Maeve Wiley *Connor Swindells as Adam Groff *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Jackson Marchetti *Alistair Petrie as Mr. Groff *Aimee Lou Wood as Aimee Gibbs *Tanya Reynolds as Lily Iglehart *Patricia Allison as Ola Nyman *Mikael Persbrandt as Jakob Nyman *Anne-Marie Duff as Erin Wiley Recurring *James Purefoy as Remi Milburn *Samantha Spiro as Maureen Groff *Hannah Waddingham as Sofia Marchetti *Sami Outalbali as Rahim *George Robinson as Isaac *Chris Jenks as Steve *Chinenye Ezeudu as Viv *George Somner as Joe *Lino Facioli as Dex Thompson Minor *Youssef Kerkour as Nathan Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes